Metamorphosis
by Countess57
Summary: This story startes in episode 106 and the Cell games. Trunks arrives to warn the Z fighters about the future, but he is not alone. Trunk's companion has strange powers that could possibly save the world. Can the Z fighters trust the stranger?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first attempt at a dragon ball fan-fiction, so hope you all like it. Good reviews people!**_

**Short Introduction**

The wind blew the yellow sand across the desert floor, this area was surrounded with tall brown, rocky mountains. The Z force, including Bulma, flying to a location where they have scents Frieza. As they arrive a young man is battle Frieza, but, not only that, but, he is a super saiyan. He battles Frieza, the Z force watch in awe as this peculiar young man crops up Frieza into tiny little pieces with this extraordinary sword. He battles the king, Frieza's father, blows him up and then the space ship Frieza and his father flew in to get to Earth. Frieza and his father have been defeated by a young man with saiyan powers, The Z force are confused, but, in awe. Who is this young man with the power of a warrior race inside of him? How did he defeat Frieza so quick, when it took Goku, piratically forever to finish him off and he still wasn't able to. There are so many mysteries and questions, will they be answered or will questions arise? **_You'll have to read and find out._**

**Chapter 1 Welcome back Goku**

After Frieza and his father are vanquished, the young man floats down upon a flat topped rock and calms down his powers. In replace of his golden hair, the light shade of purple is upon his handsome head. There is a aura of confidence about him, it seems Frieza wasn't a challenge for him. His eyes return from a pale green, to soft a blue, determination hided in the darkneded depths of those eyes. He looks toward the Z force, everyone is shaking and nervous, thinking he might come after them. Poor Gohan can hardly breathe. Then the young said with a smile,"I'm heading off to a place near here to meet Goku, would you guys like to come?"

"What," Vegeta said, stunned and everyone else gasping.

Gohan with his eyes wide said," how weird, how does he know about my father?" After a moment of silence the young man smiles at all of them and points finger in the direction of where Goku will be.

"Come on, it's this way. Goku should be arriving there in a couple of hours, "the young man said. Everyone gasped in confusion, who did know when goku was coming? Everyone was silent, the young man just stood where he was smiling at all of them.

"Hey, follow me. don't worry I wouldn't bite," he exclaims, "this way," and flies off into the sky. The others are skeptical on if they should follow him.

"Well, I'm going from it, he knows my dad," Gohan said proudly.

Krillin, a little skeptical, said,"yeah, possibly, but how? we've know Goku his whole life."

"I'm in, he seems pretty cool to me. plus he saved us from Frieza, he can't be all bad, huh?" Tienan said with a cool expression on his face, "I say we go." Everyone agreed on going, Vegeta as selfish as he is wanted to know who the guy was.

As everyone was flying off after the the young man, Krillin implies, 'you're all nuts," but goes after them.

The young man is flying ahead when he sees the Z force right behind him. He edges forward, leading the way.

Finally they descend upon the location of where Goku was supposedly to land in two hours. everyone is glaring at the young man, ready for any sudden movements. The young man reaches inside his pocket and pulls out a capable case and takes out a capable. He throws it and puff and mini fridge appears.

"How about a cold drink, Goku's not due to arrive for two more hours. It's pretty hot and dry out here," the young man said taking out a cold beveagea and taking sip from it.

"Well, I don't see why not, 'Bulma reasoned.

'Yeah," Gohan said running to the fridge.

'Wait, Gohan.." Kriilin began, but, Bulma interrupted,"oh chill out Krillin, they're just sodas." Both Gohan and Bulma approach the mini fridge, with enthusiasm Gohan said, Oh, wow, what a selection.

"Hey, I'm starting to like this guy, he has root beer,' Bulma said cheerfully. "Orange for me," Gohan said, opening his pop can and taking a sip.

"Good stuff, 'Gohan sighed.

"Yeah super," Bulma said with bright eyes.

Krillin said meekly," is there grape guys?"

"Yeah, two grapes, " Gohan said handing Krillin a can. Krillin takes a cautious sip, "oh boy," with a smile on his face, Krillin finishes of the can.

Bulma looks towards the man suspicion saying, "have we met? You look so familiar.' The young man blushes, turning away saying,"no, sorry."

Innocent little Gohan looks up at the young man and asks, 'excuse me Mister, how do you know my dad?"

The young man turned toward Gohan and said, "actually, I haven't met your dad before. I only just heard about him."

"Then how do you know, that he is going to arrive at this spot in two hours," Krillin asked.

"Well, I..I just..I can't say," the young man strutted, looking shy.

"Why not, uh to little punk? I'll tell you because your up to something, tell us now tough guy who are you?" Vegeta said in frustration.

The young man looked away from Vegeta, saying, 'I wish I could, sorry."

"When you defeated Frieza and that big guy, you were a super saiyan weren't you?" Gohan asked with curiosity.

"Yes, yes I was, ' the young man admitted. In a thundering voice, Vegeta said,"that a lie. Look my friend Kakarot, the one you call Goku, are the only saiyans left. Kakarot's kid there is half saiyan, so if you count him, that makes three of us. There's no way that you could have saiyan blood."

Gohan looks wide-eyed at Vegeta, exclaiming,"yeah,but, we saw him. He just defeated Frieza and that huge guy all by himself."

"Well, " Vegeta said with a smirk, "I'm calling him a lair, not a weakling." Everyone looked at the young man, but, he did not return their looks.

Suddenly Bulma notices something on his jacket, "hey, have our logo on your jacket, that's dad's company. Are you one of our employees?" Bulma asked.

The young man gave a sideways glance and a sly smile before answering," no, not exactly, just a fan."

"Oh, I see, tell me your name and I'll recommend you to dad," Bulma said with superiority in her voice.

"I can't do that, I'm sorry I know it's strange," he replied apologetically.

"Oh, I see, mystery man," Bulma said, a little bit smug.

"So, is his shoe size a secret too?" Tienan said sarcastically.

Suddenly there was a high-pitched whistle, above everyone's heads. Everyone looks up toward the sky and saw and beautiful young woman flying toward them.

"Hey, T," yelled the young woman. Finally she touched the ground, piratically in the center.

"Miss me T?" The young woman teased, this young woman was dressed practically in full body armour, chest plate, shoulder coverings, forearms covered a long with her legs and she was wear very high heels, that the modern woman wouldn't be able to walk in. She had long silky raven black hair, which was in a braid in the back, bright, deep set blue eyes and soft, porcelain skin. She glided over to the young man, with a big smile on her and, with her arms wrapped around his around his neck, hugged him. The young man was as red as a tomato, he started to laugh nervously, saying," hey May, I was wondering when you would get here."

She started to giggle, "you were worried weren't you?" Poking him in the chest, "so, I see you got the whole gang here," May walked over to a large rock and leaned against it, "this is going to be interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is my first attempt at a dragon ball fan-fiction, so hope you all like it. Good reviews people! The beginning was based on the episode, that's way everything is the same except the ending. I don't own dragonball, this is a fictional storyline, based on the episode. Sorry if there was any confusion. :)  
**_

Everyone was silent, in their own little world. Everyone together, but, not beside each other. Piccolo had his back turned towards everyone, Bulma, Gohan, Krillin and Yamcha were sitting, standing together and Vegeta was sitting on a rock looking smug. May and Trunks were sitting together on a rock, saying nothing to one other.

Finally the silent had lifted when Trunks looked toward Vegeta with an innocent look on his face and Vegeta said in impatiences, " What are you looking at?"

"Oh, ah, nothing I just like your shirt, " Trunks said nervously. May giggled silently to herself, thinking,_ oh my gosh, this is not going to end while._

Vegeta answered, " you would," as Trunks looked away.

May elbowed Trunks in the arm, whispering, so no one else could hear, "must feel weird, uh, seeing your dad dressed like that?"

"Yeah, a little," Trunks whispered back.

"Hey, don't worry, OK, in three years he'll know everything, OK, so, just relax for a bit, kay?" May attempted to sooth Trunks' worries, when he didn't look convinced May just give him one of her famous, goofy, smiles. Trunks' heart skipped a few beats and smiled at her, May always knew how to make him feel better.

"It may be weird for me, but, what about you? You got to see your brother again and soon you'll get to your father, don't you feel nervous?" Trunks asked his companion.

"No, well, maybe a lil', I'll tell you when it happens, ok?" She winked at him and Trunks turned a shade of pink at his cheek bones.

Bulma was looking between Vegeta and Trunks when she asked Krillin, who was sitting right beside her, "hey, check this out, is it just me or does Vegeta and that guy look alike?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I can kind of see a resemblance. Well, I mean just in looks. The guy seems pretty nice, but, Vegeta has the personality of a stump." Krillin replied, with a little bit of attitude towards the last part.

"Well, he's a prince, they have to act bored, like the world it's good enough for them." bulma explained. Krillin seems confused, but, he nodded anyway, trying to compered what she just said.

"You what else I noticed Krillin?" Bulma said.

"What?" Krillin asked.

"That girl, I think the guy called her May, looks alot like Chi Chi, don't ya think?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Lets ask Gohan, he knows his mother better than Goku does," replied Krillin.

"Hey, Gohan, come here for a sec," Krillin yelled.

"What's up you guys?" Gohan asked questionably.

"OK, look at that girl, the one called May. Now doesn't she look like your mom?" Krillin asked Gohan.

"Well," Gohan looked hard at May, " yeah, I think so, she has the same coloured hair as my mom and her face is similar too, but, her personality remindes me of my dad." Gohan said, trying to figure out why that this strange girl looked and acted like his parents.

Trunks looked, again, toward Vegeta, who just exploded, saying, 'why do you keep looking over here? Have you never seen a pink shirt before?" On the back of his "pink" shirt, the script of Badass was written across the back. -Because Vegeta is a badass- He still continued on his ranting,"if you like it so much, you can have it.' He finally finished, well for now.

"No, no thank you," Trunks said politly. May, who was trying very, very hard not to laugh, explosed! she practiclly fell off the rock laugh so hard. "Yeah, you two are getting on my nerves, so, not it _**OFF**_, " Vegeta yelled causing a nearby rock to blow up.

"Wow, T, did your mom ever tell you about your dad's temper? Jeez, holy cow, he has anger management issues." Whispered May, without any ounce of fear, "I know, kinda scary, uh?" Trunks said nervously.

"Um, excuse me, your name is May, right?" Little Gohan asked when he approached Trunks and May, "yes, that's my name, what can I do for you?" She asked while she gave him her best heartwarming smile. Gohan turned a bright shade of red, murmuring to himself before he answered, "do... you... know my dad, May?"

"Not personally, no, I'm here just as he is, to finally meet Goku. I was told he is a pretty cool guy and a great fighter, maybe he could give some tips." May told Gohan with the smile still on her face. _I can't believe this is my brother at such a age, wow. _

"You can fight? That's so cool, I never meet a girl who could fight, well, except for my mom, but, she hasn't fought anyone for a long time." Gohan told her, returning the smile.

**_1 Hour Later_**

"Alright, you guys, Goku should be arriving any minute now," Trunks announced to everyone.

"Really," Bulma squealed.

"Are you sure?" Krillin questioned.

"Well, I guess we're going to find out, guys, because a ship is coming, " May said, pointing at a small twinkling light in the sky.

Everyone gasped, thinking the same thing. Was it Goku? Did he really back? The strange ship came crashing down toward them and landed about 10 feet away. Everyone rushed over to see, calling out, "Goku," daddy," "is it really him?" At the center of an enormous crater, was a small spherical space ship, in top of the ship popped open and out came Goku. With his famous and unforgettable, goofy grin, "saying , hey, guys, miss me at all?"

Everyone was cheering, crying (Krillin), exclaiming, "welcome back to Earth," "you're here." May and Trunks were watching this happy home welcoming unfold, and smiled. Now it was time for their mission to be complete, for the reason why they had left home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is my first attempt at a dragon ball fan-fiction, so hope you all like it. Good reviews people! The beginning was based on the episode, that's way everything is the same except the ending. I don't own dragonball, this is a fictional storyline, based on the episode. Sorry if there was any confusion. :)**_

In the desolate desert of which the Z fighters and the two mysterious teenagers have crossed paths, for one reason and one reason alone, to see the man to whom everyone is connected to. Goku, from the crater of which his spaceship had crashed landed, flew up to greet his friends, asking the very question that was on all of the Z fighters minds, " hey, you guys, how in the world did you know I was here?"

"This guy told us," Bulma exclaimed, pointing directly at Trunks who had a small smile on his face while seeing Goku for the first time, "I think he might be a friend of yours, his a mystery man, I mean he hasn't even told us his name. The girl here on the other hand, has told us her name-" Bulma was about to finish when May stepped in and said, "our identities or of no importance at the moment, as you probably knew Frieza came to Earth before you had, but, my friend here defeated him with ease. Of course, that can happen when your a super saiyan, right Goku?" May said, raising an eyebrow. Goku blinked couple times to comprehend on what she had said before he responded, "wow, a super saiyan at his age, that's outstanding."

"Now wait just a minute, Karaot, you, your son and I are the only saiyans alive," Vegeta snapped out. -Vegeta always has to put his two-bits in-We still love him-

"Well, if he saids his a super saiyan, then that's good enough for me, " Goku said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh honestly Goku, you take things way to lightly sometimes," Bulma frown at Goku.

"No I don't," Goku said, matter-of-factually.-Silly Goku-

Now with serious looks on their faces, May and Trunks starred Goku straight in the eye, "Goku," Trunks began, "can my friend and I speak with you for a moment."

"Privately," May said, indicating the people around her.

"Alright," Goku said, his tone serious as while. The others were about to reject him from going, but, he said, " it'll be fine you guys, really." After saying this, May, Trunks and Goku fly off, so, that none of the Z fighters could eavesdrop on their conversation, well no one except someone with large, pointy, green ears that is.

They had arrived at a deserted place just far enough to see the others, but, incapable for them to overhear their conversation.

"Hey, thanks man for coming with us," Trunks said turning toward Goku with a small smile.

"Yeah, it's just what we have to say the others don't need to hear, well, not yet anyway," May said landing beside Trunks.

"Hey, no problem, but, man, I should be thanking you for defeating Fireza. I has a chance to finish him, but, I was only fooling myself, thinking he might change, " Goku said, a frown appearing on his bright face.

" Some people who are out of control, like Fireza, normally don't change even if they have been beaten and left alive. There still was nothing you could do though, being in space and two hours away from Earth," May said with a knowing look on her face and she glanced at Trunks.

"Well, actually I could been here in seconds with the new technique I learned called instant transmission," Goku exclaimed, with a wink. Trunks was shocked, but, as for May she understood what Goku meant.

"You mean time-travel," Trunks asked, still shocked.

"Basically, it's when you dematerialize has a mass of light," May exclaimed, acting all smart.

"How did you know?" Goku asked, with a confused expression on his face.

"Oh, well, that's simple I can do it too," May said, standing up a little straighter.

"Man, if we only knew that could get here so fast, maybe we could have waited without the risk of meeting the others," Trunks sighed, with frustration written on his face.

"Risk? What do you mean?" Goku asked, totally confused.

"We will answer that question soon, but, first you can turn into a super saiyan. I'm a correct?" May asked, stepping forward and staring Goku straight in the eye.

"I can control it if that is what you're asking, then yes," Goku answered.

"Excellent, could you show us then, right now," May demanded softly.

Without responding, Goku gathered up a small enough portion of energy to scare to Trunks, or so, he thought. Goku's energy was enough to show Trunks and May that he could become a super saiyan. May smirked, _I knew it. He still has power deep inside him. I wish was just as powerful as him._

"So, are you two satisfyed with what you have just seen?" Goku asked, a little smugly.

"Yes, actually, thank you, now it's time for both of us to be super saiyans," Trunks smirked, wickedly.

Trunks concentrated and in a blink of an eye, he, too was a super saiyan. May watched from the sidelines, sucking in the thrill, the excitement and danger of watching two very powerful saiyans staring each other in the eye.

A shocked Goku said with suspicion, "we're exactly the same," "we'll see," challenged Trunks. With quick and graceful movements, Trunks got out his sword and charged Goku, the blade was only two inches way from his face.

"Why didn't you avoid it?" Trunks asked, bewildered.

"I searched your feelings, you have no intention on harming me," Goku said, with a victorious tone.

"Well, this time I'm not going to stop, "Trunks said, raising his sword ready to attack.

"As you wish, " Goku smirked. Trunks attacked with impeccable skills, but, were all dodged by Goku using one finger. Trunks' super saiyan energy subsided, he threw his sword in the air and it slide into the sheath on his back.

"Awesome, so what we have been told is true, " May said, walking toward the two saiyans.

"Yes, you are great, your power is incredible," Trunks praised.

"Trunks, I think we can trust him now, he has proven that," May said, arms across her chest looking at Goku with a knowing smile. _Here we go._

"Sorry for all of the silent explanations, we needed to know if we could trust you, we can. So, let's begin." May said, moving closer to Trunks.

"Yes, do we have your word on what we are about to tell you you can not tell the others?" Trunks asked, seriousness written all over his face.

"You have my word," Goku promised, "thank you, Trunks you can begin," May instructed.

"Alright, well, my is Trunks and this is going to sound very strange, but, you see my friend are not from this time, we travelled here in a time-machine 20 years in the future."

"Are you serious, both of you are from the future, wow," Goku said, pointing at Trunks and May.

"Yes, you see Vegeta was right about how he, yourself and Gohan are the only ones with saiyan blood coursing through your veins. I got mind from him, his my father." Trunks exclaimed, after saying this Goku almost lost his balance,"what, your kidding. You're absolutely sure that his your father?"

"Yes," Trunks nodded," I'm half saiyan, half earthling."

"Wow, you are serious. Yeah, I can see the resemblance between you two, wow. How weird." Goku exclaimed in understanding.

"I will be born two years from now," Trunks explained, "wow, Vegeta's going to be a daddy, wow, who would have ever thought of that." Goku exclaimed, with joy.

"Now, I will introduce myself," May said, after Trunks gave his introduction, "I am too,of saiyan blood and of being half earthling. My name is Ayame and I am your daughter."


End file.
